


I'll Give You A Empty Lonely Soul For A Once Shattered One

by CorruptedNightshade



Series: Corrupted Nightshade's vent fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Feels, Lila is a vampire which is why she has a empty soul, Mention of my cousin's Oc shipped with Sans, Sacrifice, Saving Gaster, Void (Undertale), XD, cause i can do that, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade
Summary: Lila just wants to be useful. She just wants her friends to be happy...





	I'll Give You A Empty Lonely Soul For A Once Shattered One

**Author's Note:**

> Lila is my OC and she belongs to me.

Me or him?  
My life or his life?  
Lila or Gaster?  
I know just how to save him. I _CAN_ save him. But am I willing to give my life to do so?  
Yes. I would. I _WILL_.  
I am a lazy and useless peice of trash.  
He is a active and successful scientist.  
Which one would you let live?  
...I would let him live. I _WILL_ let him live.  
Not only does he deserve to be saved, Sans and Papyrus deserve to have their father back.  
...They don't deserve a broken person like me.  
I used to be happy. I was able to keep them happy, too. I helped Sans with his depression, introduced him to my cousin. They eventually got together, a happy couple. This in turn helped Papyrus. He was happy that his brother was back to his old cheerful self.  
....You see? They are happy. I'm now useless and my depression is coming back….  
Except, I can do this! Help them even more by handing them the last piece of the puzzle and make them complete!  
  
I open the gray door, having had cheated to get it to appear. Pitch black darkness greets me, something that's creepy, but it doesn't stop me. I step into it, allowing it to surround me as I close the door behind me.  
There he is, right in the middle of the room. I walk up to him, his eyesockets widening as he is surprised to see me. No, this isn't the first time he's seen me. I've visited him multiple times, telling him stories of what's happened in the outside world. I could never stay long though. He's always informed me when it was time to go, for if I would stay any longer, I would end up like him. Stuck.  
**“LILA?”**  
Of course he's a bit confused to see me. I normally only saw him 3 times a week. This visit would make it 4.  
"Hey, Gaster. I know it's a unexpected visit. But hey, don't worry, -" I smile, winking. "-It'll be you visiting me instead, soon."  
Now this is Gaster, a smart as heck monster. I know that he knows what I mean. His expression tells me I'm right.  
**“...LILA. YOU WILL BE STUCK HERE FOREVER. THIS IS NOT NECESSARY!"**  
"Yes it is. Sans and Papyrus need you, not...someone like me."  
I give him no time to argue anymore and shove all of the pieces of his shattered soul back into him. He's whole again...Time to get him out of here... Time for me to take his place and live forever in the lonely void...  
A fitting end for a lonely empty soul like me.  
  
  
They say a family of skeletons and one immortal human goes back to the underground once a month to visit a grey door. What they do in there, no one but them knows.  
  
...  
AnD Of CoUrsE mE, LiLa. I Am tHe rEasOn tHeY vIsit, aFtEr alL.


End file.
